A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen
by Siasa
Summary: Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys’ high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on. Rated for language and sexual situations.
1. Moving Day

A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen

Summery: Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, sadly.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. The idea came to me on vacation. I was going through KH2 withdraw. I needed a RikuSora fix, so this idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One:

"…numerous graduates…Ivy Leagues…CEOs…government officials…a high paying job. Sora, are you even listening to me?"

The brunette sighed. He had attempted to tune his father out for the past four hours they have been in the car. "Yeah dad, that's really great. It was even more exciting the first time you told me."

Sora's father hesitated. He knew that he had been repeating himself, but he was so happy that his son would be attending St. Michael's High School. It was one of the most prestigious high schools in the country. He knew that Sora didn't mean to sound so bitter; he just hated being stuck in the car for long periods of time. He let out an audible sigh.

Sora inwardly cringed. He didn't mean to say what he did. He knew that his father knew that, too. He just wanted to get settled into his room and relax.

Half an hour later, Sora's father parked his gold 2000 Malibu in the school parking lot. He and his son got out of the car and began to unpack it. Both were surprised at the lack of supplies Sora brought.

"Is this really everything?" his father asked.

"Yeah dad, I really don't need a lot of stuff," Sora replied.

It took them less than two hours to get Sora's room into shape. His father stood at the door and said, "Well, this is it," he gave him a quick hug, "best of luck to you. I know how much your mom and sister wanted to be here. We will all miss you."

Sora hugged his father back. "I know dad. Thank you…thanks for everything."

His father pulled away and smiled. He closed the door as he left.

Sora let out a deep breath and collapsed on his bed. _This is going to be a long year,_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Well, I think that was the last box. Man, I don't remember bringing so much stuff last year," a silver-haired boy told his best friend.

"I don't know, Riku. You had a lot of shit last year, too," Riku's friend, Tristan, said while he surveyed the room. There were music posters covering every square inch of the walls, a guitar tucked into a corner, a T.V. with DVD player and a PS2, a bed, a desk, a dresser filled with clothes, a stereo system, the list went on and on.

Riku smiled at his friend and let out a small laugh. "I gotta make this hellhole feel like home. You should have seen the stack of boxes I had to leave behind because they wouldn't fit in my car."

Tristan shook his head, laughing slightly. "I should have known. You are like a girl in that aspect. You can never have enough shit," he said as he collapsed on the bed.

Both boys lounged on Riku's bed in silence. Tristan spoke softly, almost to himself, "I can't believe that we're seniors now. The past three years seem like a blur. Like, it was just yesterday that I was with my dad setting up my freshman room and meeting you for the first time."

Riku chuckled, "You're too young to talk like that. We're only eighteen. You have, like, fifteen years or three kids to go before you start reminiscing."

Tristan made a grunt of agreement before he sat up. "Let's go see if the other guys are all set and then get something to eat," he offered Riku a hand.

Riku took the outstretched hand and both boys headed off to the cafeteria.


	2. Dinner Chat

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for later on, too.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Riku's friends, sadly…

**A/N:** Ok, I need to change this chapter very, very slightly because I had messed up. I acciedentally gave Riku five friends in the original version, but left one out in the next chapter I was writing. So that's the only difference. Ok, onto the story...

* * *

Chapter Two:

Sora opened his eyes slowly. He glanced over at his clock. _6:00?_ _It's only been three hours? _He ran a hand through his unruly hair and wiped the sleep from his eyes. _Guess I might as well head down to get some dinner. _He swiped his dining card and key off of his dresser. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his sketchbook and a charcoal pencil before heading out.

Sora made his way through the cafeteria with ease. He balanced his tray of chicken soup and half of a turkey club on top of his sketchbook. He found an empty table close to the windows. After setting down his food, he opened his book to a blank page and began to glance around the room for a subject.

_There aren't that many people eating as I thought there would be,_ he thought to himself as he took a bite of his sandwich. His eyes continued roaming the room until they landed on a group of four boys sitting two tables in front of him. Sora put his sandwich down and began to draw.

* * *

"…and then she was all 'Oh, baby, don't stop! Please, more!' I swear this chick was crazy about me. I didn't even have to get her that drunk" 

Riku shook his head at his friend. "Blake, I don't think we need to hear about your summer sexcapades. Besides, why is it you can never get with a girl unless she's drunk?"

The other three boys around the table laughed at Riku's comment, while Blake turned a light shade of pink.

"Hey, just because I meet most of these girls at wild parties doesn't mean they're ALL drunk. Besides, we can't all be as sexy and suave as you," Blake retorted, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Riku just smirked and shrugged in response. It was true; everybody and their mother knew that Riku could get anyone he wanted. Riku was proud of this fact and used it to his advantage.

"Hey, that reminds me," Riku's friend, Ty, said. "Have you picked out your famous 'Conquest of the Year' yet?"

"It's only the first day, not even that. Give the man some time. He's still gotta scope out the freshies." Tristan said.

Riku's smirk turned into a wide grin. "Now, now, I'm sure I can find someone right here, right now," his eyes scanned the cafeteria until they settled on a nest of spiky, brown hair. "Gentlemen, we have a winner."


	3. The Meeting

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Riku's friends, sadly…

**A/N:** Wow, I'm so happy with all of the positive reviews I'm recieving. Itgives me motivation to type faster. Ok, enough of that...on to the story!

* * *

Chapter Three: 

Sora stopped sketching and looked at his picture. All were dressed in their student uniforms. They had taken off their black jackets and had them on the backs of their chairs. Their white shirts were spotless and their red ties straight. Three were sitting around the table and one was sitting on the window ledge. They seemed like an odd combination of friends. There was a brunette with short hair that was gelled down. He looked like some kind of football player. He could barely put his arms down at his sides and didn't have much of a neck. Next was a shorter boy with dyed black hair. He pulled off his emo look to a tee. He had black framed glasses covering sad blue eyes. His hair fell into his eyes in the trademark emo swoop. The last boy sitting was a tall, lanky, blonde. He had rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows and was talking animatedly to the one sitting on the ledge. Sora was fascinated by the forth and final boy. He was what most people would classify as utter perfection. Everything from his silver hair to his shiny black shoes was perfect. His features were so graceful, and they were enhanced by the setting sun which was behind him.

Before Sora had realized it, he had stopped sketching the group and had begun a side drawing of just the boy by the window. He was working on a close up of his profile, when he realized that's his 'model' was watching him. Sora held the young man's piercing gaze for a moment longer before looking away and closing his sketchbook. He returned his attentions to his rapidly cooling soup.

* * *

"That kid? Why him of all people?" Blake asked. 

Riku chuckled, "Well, for one, he's been sneakin' peaks at us for the past half hour, and two, why the hell not? He's not **that **hard on the eyes," he let his eyes roam across the body of the brunette.

"Well, aren't you goin' over there to, ya know, break the ice?" Ty asked.

Riku said nothing in reponse, but he slid himself off of his position on the window ledge and headed over to the boy's table with his trademark smirk in place.

Sora sat idly in his chair, swirling his spoon in his soup, when he heard someone clear their throat very close to his ear. He wished he could have suppressed his body's will to jump in surprise, but sadly, he couldn't.

Riku chuckled softly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he flashed Sora an apologetic smile that would melt even the hardest of hearts. He pulled out a chair and sat next to him. "What's that you got there?" Riku asked, pointing to his sketchbook.

Sora's bright blue eyes widened in surprise when he had realized who was speaking to him. He cleared his throat and gave Riku a shy smile, "It's nothing, just my sketchbook," he extended his hand, "I'm Sora, by the way."

Riku stared dumbly at Sora's hand for a moment. "You know what? I haven't shaken anyone's hand in forever," he took Sora's hand, "the name's Riku. By the way," his grip on Sora's hand tighted slightly, "you're a freshman, aren't you?"

Sora blushed slightly and tried to break free of Riku's grip, "Uh, yeah I am. Can I have my hand back now?"

Riku let go and smiled again, this time, it seemed a bit less angelic and a bit more devilish, "If you want, I can give you a tour or something."

Sora picked up his tray and sketchbook as he stood up from the table, "No thanks. I already had a tour of the place. I'll probably just head back to my room and read or something. Thanks for the offer, though."

_Oh, you're not getting off the hook that easily, _Riku thought. "Well, do you want to hang out? I don't have anything to do and it sounds like you don't either," he asked.

Sora paused for a moment, sighing in defeat. He really wanted to spend the night alone, but he might as well start making friends._This guyseems a little TOO friendly, though, _he thought. "I guess so. If you really want to," Sora mumbled in reply. "What do you want to do?"

Riku grinned mischievously, "How's about we go to your room and I can flip through your sketchbook. I really want to see it."

Sora snorted but said nothing in reply. He turned away and began walking out of the cafeteria; Riku not more than two steps behind, following him. Behind Sora's back Riku flashed his friends a 'thumbs-up' as they passed by their table, grinning like a fool.

_What have I gotten myself into,_Sora thought ashe stopped walking once they reachedoutside his bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this was the longest chapter to date. I'm hoping to make the next chapter a little more exciting.I really wanted todo a brief introduction to Riku's friends this chapter.Reviews are my drug, so please feed my addiction! Thanks everybody! 


	4. Sketches

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Riku's friends, sadly…

**A/N:** Alright, the next chapter! This was the longest one to date! I was so proud of myself. There's some good stuff in this one. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Four: 

"This is it?" Riku asked as soon as he walked into the room. He had anxiously awaited the inspection of Sora's room during the short walk from the cafeteria to the room. "I was expecting posters on the walls, a T.V., large stereo, any other accessory that makes a place habitable…."

Sora sighed as he shut the door behind his guest. He really didn't want to be alone with Riku. It wasn't that he was scared of him, per say, it was more so a fear of what he potentially could or would do.

"How can you live like this? The only electronic device is your laptop on the desk," Riku said as he continued poking about the room.

"There's a small stereo and a clock," Sora replied. He really was uncomfortable and wished that Riku would leave already. He didn't like people touching his things, but he just couldn't seem to say anything.

"Alright, man, whatever you say. At least there's more room when it's so empty. My room's jam packed with shit. I can hardly move around in it. Thank God that I got one of the bigger rooms, otherwise I woulda been screwed," Riku said as he plopped down on Sora's bed.

Sora's nose crinkled in annoyance as Riku laid down on his bed. He let out a huge sigh and sat down in his uncomfortable wooden desk chair.

"Since we're here and all, mind if I check out those sketches?" Riku asked from his position on the bed. He was curious to see what kind of artist Sora was.

Sora glared at Riku, "I never said you could see 'em. I never even, technically, said you could come here. You followed me on your own accord."

Riku smirked and leaned forward a bit to peer at Sora, "Then why don't you kick me out?"

Sora blushed at Riku's intense gaze and suddenly took a great interest in staring at his shoes, "I don't quite know why, myself."

Riku mentally gave himself a high-five. _At least he's not **totally** disinterested, I can work with this._ He sat up in the bed and leaned his back against the wall. He patted a spot next to him, "Well, then, since that wasn't a real refusal, you can sit next to me and I can have a look."

Sora mentally debated with himself against it, but he sighed in defeat and sat down next to Riku. He dropped his sketchbook into Riku's lap and crossed his arms across his chest, looking bored, "There, knock yourself out."

Riku grinned as he opened the book. There were sketches of landscapes, people, and objects. After looking at a picture of a young girl playing on a beach, he turned to one of the most amazing sketches he had ever seen. It was a self-portrait of Sora done in pencil. He was standing, facing a mirror. He happened to be topless in the picture, so Riku got a good idea of the condition of Sora's upper body. Sora's hand was pressed up against the mirror as though he was trying to reach out to his reflection. His expression that was being reflected was one filled pain and loneliness. His eyes held so much sadness it made Riku want to dive into the picture and gather him up in his arms and never let him go. He wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. He snuck a peak at Sora out of the corner of his eye, but the boy wasn't paying any attention to him. He was resting his head against the wall, eyes closed, and feet waving.

Riku was very reluctant to turn the page. He wanted to steal this picture and make sure that no one else ever saw it. _Wow, where did **that** come from, _he thought. However, when he finally did turn the page, he was met with a very familiar sight. It was a picture of him and his friends. Everyone was drawn with such fine detail that it looked just like a photograph. When he looked farther down the page, he noticed that, down in the left corner, a sketch was started of just him. It was a close up of his profile. His eyes were sparkling and he had a small smile on his face. Sora had drawn him looking so peaceful. Riku, himself, wasn't very aware that he could look like that. He was very impressed.

"These are **really** good. I wish I could draw like that," he said as he handed Sora back the sketchbook. "The one of you in front of the mirror was my favorite."

Sora blushed as he took back his book. He had forgotten that that picture was in this book. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Riku smiled, "Thanks for letting me look at them," he looked at his watch, "I guess I better get going. It's almost lights out, and I'm sure you're going to need a good-night's sleep. Good luck at your classes tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you sometime, and we can hang out again or something."

Sora started to get up to show Riku out, when he was pulled roughly back down. He felt a soft, warm pair of lips pressed firmly against his own. His brain shut down entirely except for the thought, _HE'S kissing me…he's KISSING me…he's kissing ME?_

Before Sora could say or do anything, Riku had pulled away and began walking to the door. He turned around in the doorway to say goodnight and was met with the sight of a dumbstruck Sora still sitting on the bed. He chuckled softly, "You know, you look really adorable right about now. Goodnight, Sora." Riku shut the door silently behind him.

Sora continued staring at the spot that had previously been occupied by Riku. He brought his fingers to his tingling lips. He could still feel Riku's on them.

_What the HELL just happened! _Sora thought as he finally able to think coherently. His heart was racing and his face was flushed a deep red. He found it difficult to move his body but was able to change out of his uniform into his pajamas. Sora switched off his overhead light and desk lamp. He turned down his bed and slipped in between his cold, crisp sheets. _Maybe it was nothing. I'll just pretend like nothing happened. Yeah, that's a good plan. Denial solves most problems. Man, this is really getting to me. I need to calm down and get some sleep. I have a busy day of classes tomorrow, _Sora thought as he attempted to fall asleep. It would be several more hours before sleep finally came to him.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize to those who were looking forward to some hot Riku-on-Sora action in this chapter, but they just met people! I don't want Riku to be that big of a whore. Anyway, as always, reviews are my drug...feed my addiction! 


	5. Art Class

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Riku's friends, sadly…

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long. I was really busy these past few days. So, sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_Bruising kisses_

_Hands touching, stroking_

_Hot, wet mouth kissing, sucking, biting_

_Moans, gasps, calling out, begging for more_

_A deep chuckle, "You like this, don't you? I'm going to make you scream my name."_

Sora awoke with a start, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was panting and his heart was racing. _Wow…that was one intense dream; _Sora looked down at the small rise in his sheets and groaned. _Do I want to take care of my 'problem' here, or should I just go shower? _He looked at his clock. It read 5:00 a.m. _It's still early, but might as well hop in the shower. I need one, a very, **very** cold one._ Sora grabbed his towel, toiletries, and uniform and headed off toward the bathroom.

After a quick, but effective shower, Sora returned to his room and sat down at his desk. He finished up toweling his hair dry and looked at his clock. It was only 5:30 and his classes didn't begin until 7. _Jeez, what the hell am I going to do for one and a half hours? I can't go back to sleep. I guess I could begin reading my lit book. At least that's something productive._ Sora reached for his novel, The Jungle, and began to read.

At 6:45, Sora put down his book and collected his things for his first few classes. _Let's see…first, I have Algebra 2, followed by American Lit, next is my free period, Intro. To Art, and finally, European History Before 1600 A.D. Wow, that is one **thrilling **schedule. At least I have a break in between to grab some food. _He double-checked to make sure he had all of his books and binders in his bag and slid his sketchbook in at the last moment. After grabbing his key, Sora turned off his light and headed to class.

It was a pretty uneventful morning for Sora. His math and lit classes weren't that bad, except that he got loaded with homework from both teachers. He had passed Riku in the hallway as he headed to the cafeteria during his free period. Riku had given him a small smile followed by 'the nod.' He appeared to want to come over and talk with Sora, but he was stopped by Tristan, who began talking to him and pulling his off to their next class. Riku gave Sora a small, apologetic smile, and Sora smiled back.

When Sora arrived at the cafeteria, he headed off to wait in the food line. He had to wait for what seemed like forever to get his food. His stomach was protesting loudly because he hadn't eaten anything all day. Finally, Sora paid for his turkey and cheese sandwich and bottle of Snapple. He took his food and headed back to his room to eat and switch out his books. As soon as he shut his door and set down his bag, Sora devoured his sandwich and downed his drink. After sitting in his chair for several minutes, attempting to digest, he cleaned up his food mess and took out his math homework. Sora had nearly completed half of the assignment before he had to begin getting ready for his afternoon classes. Sora took out his lit books and set them on his desk. He packed his supplies for his art class as well as his history book and binder. After double-checking that he had everything he needed, Sora left and headed down to the art room.

* * *

"Okay, class, I'm your teacher, Mr. Smithe. Today, I just want you to draw anything important to you. You can use any medium you want. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. The rest of the time is yours," the art teacher looked around the room at his students. When he saw that no one had a question, he sat down at an easel that was positioned at the front of the class.

_Anything important…that's a broad subject, _Sora picked up his charcoal, stared at his blank canvas for several minutes, and then began to draw.

Halfway through class, the door opened and a boy with long, flaming red hair entered. He walked up to the teacher and they conversed for a few minutes before the boy headed to the back of the room. When he passed Sora's work area, he stopped and took a look at his drawing. It was a girl standing in a field, smiling.

"That's pretty good. I like how you don't put all of the attention on the girl. You want the viewer to see the field. I think it would have been better if you did it in color, like with pencils or watercolors would have been cool," the boy said.

Sora just stared at the redhead. He took a quick glance around the room just to make sure that he was talking to him. "Um, thanks, I guess. Working with colors has never been my strong point. I prefer to use charcoal and graphite," he paused, "My name's Sora."

The redhead shifted the supplies he was carrying to his other arm. "Sorry, guess I should have introduced myself before. Name's Axel. I'm actually in Senior Studio. I just came in to work on my stuff and use their supplies instead of my own," he let out a small laugh. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully, we'll be seeing more of each other," Axel added with a wink as he continued to the back of the room ad set up his work station.

Sora watched Axel as he was getting his station ready. He put his long hair up and began working on some type of painting. Sora shrugged his shoulders and went back to work on his drawing. When he had finished, Sora looked at the picture. _Kairi, you always had fun playing in that field. I hope Mom and Dad find time to take you there now that I'm here, _he thought, remembering home.

When there were five minutes left in class, Mr. Smithe stood up and said, "Attention class, it's now time to clean up. Make sure you signed your work and, if they need to dry, bring them to the back room. If they don't need to dry, bring them up to me in the front."

Sora walked over to the sink to wash the charcoal off of his hands. When he finished, he brought his drawing up to the front. Mr. Smithe smiled and nodded as he took Sora's picture. Sora began walking back to his seat, but instead he walked to where Axel sat in the back. He seemed intently focused on his painting. Sora stopped and took a look at it. It was the most beautiful painting Sora had ever seen a student do. It was of the beginnings of a storm across the ocean as seen through an open bedroom window.

Axel looked up at Sora, who was standing over him. He had his paintbrush in his mouth and asked, "Do you like it?"

Sora nodded, "It's amazing. All of the colors of the ocean and the sky…it's beautiful."

Axel took his brush out of his mouth, "Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I've been working on it all day."

At that second, the bell rang, marking the end of class. Axel stood up and let his hair out of its messy ponytail. "Damn, guess I'm gonna be late to class. You better hurry up to wherever you have to go next," he said as he turned to Sora.

"I guess so. It was nice to meet you, Axel," Sora said as he headed back to collect his bag.

Axel waved to Sora as he left the art room with the biggest smile on his face. _I should probably let Riku know he's got some competition for little Sora. _

* * *

**A/N:**Wow...not where this chapter was supposed to go. Well, I'm not complaining. I liked it. Okay peoples...as always, reviews are my drug, feed my addiction! 


	6. A Song

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Riku's friends, sadly…The song belongs to Our Lady Peace.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I had to visit family, the power went out, and my boyfriend came to visit me. It's really long so I hope that makes up for it taking so long. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: 

Sora dragged himself back to his room after his history lesson. He threw his bag on the floor by his desk and flung himself on his bed. He let out a huge sigh, _Damn, damn, damn, damn, **DAMN**! I don't want to do my homework. I fuckin' hate homework! _Despite all of his mental cursing, Sora lugged himself out of bed and over to his desk. As he went to sit down, he noticed a piece of paper lying on his floor. _What's that? I don't remember dropping anything. _He picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Hey, Sora!_

_Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk today. I was hoping you would like to stop by my room tonight. Since you let me see your sketches, I thought that it should be fair and you can here me play one of my songs. I'll give you food and stuff so you don't have to eat dinner. If you don't want to hear me play that's okay, too. We can watch a movie or something. Stop by around 8ish or something. My room number is 232. _

_-Riku-_

_p.s. Feel free to wear your pjs. Chances are I'll be in mine. Far more comfortable than our damn uniforms, right? _

Sora set the note on his desk, _What should I do? I mean, I want to see him, right? What if he tries something again? Wait, do I want him to? Arrrg! He's so frustrating. I'll go. I have to go. He did invite me and all. It would be rude if I didn't show up. Yes, that's it; I'm going to be polite. _Sora looked at his clock, which read 6:15. He sighed, _Two hours. I guess I might as well do some work to pass the time. _He sat down and began to do his homework.

At 7:30, Sora completed all of his work with a huge sigh of relief. He closed his math book put it in his bag with his binder and lit stuff. He turned off his desk lamp and walked over to his wardrobe. He spent a good ten minutes debating on what to wear, _Jesus, it's like I'm a girl getting ready for a date. Just pick out something. He said pajamas. Just reach in there and pull out some pants and a tee shirt. It's not that difficult, Sora. You can do this. _He finally decided on a pair of black athletic pants and an old, grey, formfitting, tee shirt. Sora gave himself a once-over in the mirror before grabbing his key and heading off to Riku's room.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you had a lot of shit in here," Sora said as Riku closed the door behind him. He had been standing outside the door for two minutes before getting up the courage to knock.

"I know, but I can't live without this stuff," he walked over to what he called his 'kitchen' which consisted of a small fridge, a microwave, and a box filled with food, "You have a choice for dinner, since I promised you food. We can have chicken ramen, mac n' cheese, or Spaghettios with mini hot dogs."

Sora laughed, "Wow, not what I had in mind for a romantic dinner, but I'll settle with the Spaghettios."

Riku smirked as he poured the spaghettios into two bowls, "Oh, who said that this was going to be a romantic dinner? I just said that I'd feed you and play some music. I don't think I gave the impression of a romantic dinner followed by some sweet, sweet serenading done by yours truly. But," he shrugged, "if that's how you want to take it, be my guest."

Sora blushed hotly and mumbled, "Well, that's not…never mind."

Riku chuckled and threw some large pillows on the floor. "Take a seat. Our fabulous dinner shall be ready in two and a half to three minutes."

Sora sat down on one of the pillows and watched Riku as he filled two cups with water. He was wearing a pair of faded blue bottoms that had a picture of a soccer ball by his left hip that read 'St. Xavier's Soccer' and a white wife beater tank.

"Is water okay to drink? Otherwise I have some Gatorade or coffee," Riku asked as he handed Sora one of the cups.

As Sora nodded his head, the microwave beeped, and Riku went over to get their food. He handed Sora his bowl with a potholder so he wouldn't burn himself, "Bon appetite. And when you're done with that I have cookies for dessert, if you're still hungry."

They both ate while making casual conversation about their days. Riku, apparently, had gotten kicked out of class for threatening to throw his calculator at a fellow student. Sora told his about his meeting Axel and Riku looked stern for a moment before shrugging it off, "You should be careful around him. He can be a dangerous guy. He's kinda in the same situation I am. They can't kick him out of school because his father, like mine, is an alumnus that contributes a shit load of money to this school every year. For instances, my dad paid for the construction on the athletic building, while Axle's dad paid for the library. "

Sora choked on his Spaghettios, "Your dad's **that** rich? Damn, I had no idea. Wow."

Riku just shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, he's the CEO of the electric company that supplies three-quarters of the state with power," he took a bit of food, "Thank God for my older brother. He's the one who's majoring in business to take over the company. This let's me pretty much choose whatever the hell I want to do. If I was Cloud, my brother, there's no way in hell that my dad would let me go to the New England Conservatory in Boston. He's still upset that I want to go into music, but I could care less. I mean, he's the one who paid for my instruments and lessons anyway."

Sora set down his empty bowl, "You want to go to a music school? That's cool. I'm hoping to get into an art school, someday."

Riku took both bowls and put them by the fridge. "Yeah, I sent in my application. Later, I'll have to go down there and audition. I haven't decided if I want to concentrate on piano or guitar. I hope I can do both," he paused, "So, do you want to hear me play?"

Sora nodded, "Definitely. I didn't know that you played both piano and guitar. That's so cool. I'm jealous."

Riku chuckled as he walked over to his guitar case and took out his acoustic Fender six-string guitar, "I guess you should also know that I dabble in the violin as well. I haven't been playing for very long, but as long as I'm impressing you…"

Sora stuck out his tongue and threw a pillow at Riku. He dodged it easily and laughed. He picked up the pillow and threw it right back at Sora. It hit him square in the face.

"Settle down, or I won't play. I'll kick you out right now," Riku attempted to be serious as he sat on the bed and began tuning his guitar.

Sora hopped on the bed and sat across from Riku, "I'm sorry, I'll stop. What are you going to play?"

Riku finished tuning the instrument and looked at Sora, "Well, I was thinking the song 'Clumsy.' It sounds good on the acoustic guitar. I know I lied to you because I said I'd play you one of my own songs, but I technically haven't finished one yet. I will once it's done, okay?"

Sora shrugged, "Whatever, as long as you play something."

Riku smiled and began playing, his voice carrying the soft, sad melody.

_Throw away the radio, _

_Suitcase keeps you awake, _

_Hide the telephone, the telephone, telephone in case, _

_You realize that some times you're just not okay, _

_You level off, you level off, you level off, _

_But it's not alright now, _

_You need to understand, there's nothing strange about this,_

_You need to know your friends,_

_You need to know that_

_I'll be waving my hands,_

_Watching you drown,_

_Watching you scream, _

_Quiet or loud_

_And maybe you should sleep, _

_And maybe you just need, a friend, _

_As clumsy as you've been,_

_There's no one laughing, _

_You will be safe in here_

Riku opened his eyes and stared directly into Sora's. Sora was mesmerized by the sound of Riku's voice and his bright blue-green eyes. He held his gaze.

_Throw away this very old, shoe lace,_

_That tripped you again,_

_Try to shrug it off, shrug it off, shrug it off,_

_But it's only skin now,_

_You need to understand, _

_There's nothing fake about this, _

_You need to let me in, _

_I'm watching you and _

_I'll be waving my hands,_

_Watching you drown,_

_Watching you scream,_

_No one's around_

_And maybe you should sleep, _

_And maybe you just need, a friend, _

_As clumsy as you've been,_

_There's no one laughing, _

_You will be safe in here_

_I'll be waving my hands,_

_Watching you drown,_

_Watching you scream, _

_Quiet or loud_

_And maybe you should sleep, _

_And maybe you just need, a friend, _

_As clumsy as you've been,_

_There's no one laughing, _

_You will be safe in here_

"Wow," Sora said as Riku played out the final cord, "that was amazing. I don't think I've heard anything like that."

Riku set his guitar down on the floor and scooted a little closer to Sora on the bed. Sora, who didn't seem to notice Riku getting closer, continued, "I mean, your voice, it's amazing. It made the song seem so much more…sorrowful, I guess would be the word to describe it."

Riku took Sora's face in his hands and silenced him with a firm kiss on his lips. He took advantage of the small gasp that Sora made and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

_Oh…My…God…There is another tongue in my mouth. Not only that, but it's a boy's tongue. What the hell am I doing? I should be pushing him away, right? _Sora thought as he moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. _Why am I enjoying this? Why can't I stop him?_

Riku moved one hand from its position on Sora's face and put it on his waist. The other, he ran through Sora's spiky locks and settled it on the base of his neck. He leaned forward, gently urging Sora to lay on his back. Riku regretfully removed his lips from Sora's to kiss his exposed neck and collarbone. Hearing Sora's soft moans and gasps fueled his desire to press further.

Riku bit down on the soft flesh of Sora's neck and ran his tongue over the mark, soothing it. He took his lips from his neck and crashed then into Sora's with bruising force. As their tongues battled for dominance over the kiss, Riku slid one hand under Sora's thin tee shirt and pressed his palm against Sora's flat stomach.

Sora abruptly broke off the kiss, his face flushed, lips swollen, and panting for air. He stared directly into Riku's eyes, which were hovering mere centimeters above his own. He shivered under the fierce heated gaze of his blue-green eyes. His hands, from their position on Riku's strong, lean arms, gave a gentle push and the older boy sat back on his heels. He stared quizzically as Sora ran a shaky hand through his unruly spikes in attempt to flatten them. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned to face Riku. He cleared his throat, "I think I'd better go. It's pretty late. Thanks for dinner and the song and…" his already flushed face turned redder.

Riku's face broke out into a huge grin, "No worries. Maybe next time we can watch a movie or something."

Sora smiled and waved as he let himself out. Riku laid back down on the bed and placed his arms behind his head. Smiling to himself he thought, _Sora, Sora, Sora. You are full of wonderful little surprises. I don't think I'll ever get tired of you. _

* * *

**A/N:** I was so happy when I finished this chapter. It's my favorite. I love the song Riku played to Sora. If you haven't heard it, you should have a listen. I prefer the live acoustic version, myself. Also, I'm sorry to those people who are **still** waiting for a lemon. It's coming, I swear! Okay, I'm done now. And, as always, reviews are my drug, feed my addiction! 


	7. Complicated

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Riku's friends, sadly…

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I apologize that it's so short. Read and enjoy! Oh, and if anyone can find the little lyrical reference I made, (as in tell me the song and artist) you are awesome and you shall receive a prize.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

The next few weeks passed very quickly for Sora. He spent a lot of his free time after classes improving his painting with Axel, while most of his evenings were spent with Riku, unless one of them had a lot of homework to do.

"See, you really are improving. I told you that you could paint," Axel said as he patted Sora on the back. It was six in the evening and they were sitting in the art room.

Sora frowned at his painting, "It still doesn't look right. I really don't think paints are for me. I liked using colored pencils, chalk, and pastels. Can we go back to those? Painting's too hard," he batted his big blue eyes at Axel.

Axel chuckled, "Well, I guess if you really want to quit, we can. Although, don't sell yourself short. You can do whatever the hell you want to. That's what's so great about art."

"Thanks for the tip, but I'll stick with what I'm good at. It makes me feel better when my pictures don't look like shit splattered on a canvas," Sora said as he began cleaning up.

Axel helped Sora clean off the brushes they had used and helped him carry the paints to the back room. After they entered the room, he 'accidentally' knocked the door shut when he went to go put some paint back on the shelf. Axel watched Sora as he reached to put some paint back up on one of the higher shelves. He stalked over to where he was standing and set his hands on Sora's slim hips.

Sora nearly dropped the paint he was putting back when he felt hands rest on his hips. He turned around to face Axel. "What are you doing?" Sora asked.

Axel smirked and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and rested his forehead on Sora's. He chuckled at how Sora's eyes went slightly cross-eyed in order to look up at him. His deep voice broke the silence, "Coming on to you. What else?"

Sora didn't have time to respond; Axel's lips collided with his own. He felt his tongue worm its way into his mouth. He couldn't fight the older, stronger boy. He wasn't so sure he wanted to. _He tastes like cigarettes and chocolate milk, _Sora thought.

Axel pressed his taller frame into Sora. He took one hand off Sora's waist and moved it down to stroke his ass and thigh. He broke the kiss for some much needed air and looked directly into Sora's eyes. He saw confusion in those deep blue eyes. He debated what he should do and took a step back, away from Sora.

"Listen, I'd better get going. I'll see ya tomorrow, kay?" Axel said as he ran a shaky hand through his long red hair. He gave Sora a small lopsided smile as he left.

_Ummm…okay… _Sora thought to himself. _What the hell was that all about? Shit, when did I become popular, especially among other guys? Do have give off some signal that says 'Hey fellas, please molest me!'? _He finished putting away all of the paints as well as his painting. _What's Riku gonna say when I tell him? He even told me to stay away from Axel. Oh well, it's my life, but I wonder if he's gonna be jealous? _Sora laughed quietly to himself, picturing Riku as a raging, jealous boyfriend. _But, is he my boyfriend? I mean, we've made out and stuff, but I don't know if that means anything. I'll have to ask him about that later._ Sora headed back to his room to finish up his little bit of homework before going over to Riku's.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the short chapter. My brain's been dying on me. I have lost my direction this story was taking. I hope to come out of this writer's block I've found myself in. Okay, done with that...as always, reviews are my drug, feed my addiction! 


	8. Nighttime Bliss

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Riku's friends, sadly…

**A/N:** First off, thank you to all of my reviewers. You keep me motivated to continue this story, no matter how long it takes for me to write a chapter (sorry about that). Okay,everybody. This is the chapter I'm sure most, if not all of you, have been waiting for. Yes, the lemon is finally here. This was my first attempt and that's why it took so long. Please remember that while you read it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"So, what movie did you want to watch? I was thinking something along the lines of action, but it's your call," Riku said as he flopped down on his bed next to Sora. He propped himself up on one elbow so he could get a better look at Sora. "Hello? Did you hear me?"

Sora blinked his big blue eyes, "I'm sorry, what? Oh, right, movie. I don't feel like watching anything right now."

Riku's eyebrows perked up, "You wanna make out?" he pounced on Sora.

Sora laughed as he pushed Riku off, "No, at least not now. I just want to sit and talk or something."

Riku crossed his arms and pouted, "Why, is something wrong?" he looked straight into Sora's eyes, "Alright, who touched you? Was it Axel? Has that bastard been coming on to you?"

The only answer that Riku received was a blush that spread across Sora's face, but that was enough. "That prick. What did he do to you? Did you, at least, kick him in the balls or something?"

Sora covered his face with his arms and shook his head. However, Riku would have none of that. He leaped from where he was seated and straddled Sora's hips. He tried to move Sora's arms from his face, but Sora fought hard. Eventually, Riku, being the stronger of the two, prevailed. He pinned Sora's arms at his sides and glared down at him.

Sora looked up and held Riku's icy glare, "What the hell is your problem?" he asked. He was met with a low, deep, rumble that sounded like it came from within Riku's throat. "Did you just growl at me?" Sora burst out laughing.

Riku scowled, "I don't see what's so funny here. Please, elaborate for me. I would like to know what you find so goddamn hilarious."

Sora wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, "It's just that," he was interrupted by another onslaught of giggles, "I really had a hard time pinning you for the jealous type. And I mean, come one, you growled at me."

Riku's scowl turned into his trademark seductive smirk, "Well, I just don't like sharing. It's always been my weak point, and I certainly don't plan on changing now." He captured Sora's lips with his own in a mind-numbing, soul-stealing kiss. Sora was more than willing to accommodate Riku's persistent tongue which was licking and sucking his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Riku released Sora's trapped arms, which Sora was very grateful for. He ran his now free hands through Riku's silky, silver locks, deepening the kiss.

Riku groaned when he felt Sora's hands in his hair. He kissed and licked his way down Sora's neck, but was stopped by Sora's tee shirt. He glared menacingly at the offending fabric. He reached down to snatch the hem of the shirt and yanked upward.

Sora, who was caught off guard, received a face-full of his own shirt. He grunted and attempted to escape from his cotton prison. He was graciously assisted by Riku, who helped him pull off the said shirt. As soon as he threw Sora's shirt carelessly somewhere in the room, Riku ripped off his own tank and captured Sora's lips again.

Sora, moaning into the kiss, moved his hands from their position in Riku's hair to his strong shoulders and down his muscular back. He let his fingers caress the expanse of Riku's newly exposed skin. It was warm to the touch and he reveled in the feeling of the muscles twitch under his exploring hands.

Riku broke off the kiss and looked down onto Sora's flushed face. He took this opportunity to run his hands down Sora's smooth, toned chest. Sora's breath caught in his throat when Riku's thumbs passed over his nipples. Riku, deciding that he liked that sound, repeated the action. Sora moaned and arched his back into the touch. Riku smirked and began to kiss and lick his way down Sora's neck and chest to discover what other little noises the younger boy was capable of making.

"Uhng…Riku," Sora moaned when Riku's hot mouth closed over one of his nipples. Another gasp passed through his lips when Riku bit down on the sensitive nub and lapped it with his tongue. Sora's hands moved from Riku's shoulders back to his hair. He gripped the silver locks with a death-like hold, winding them around his hands, as Riku continued his ministrations down his torso.

Riku nipped and licked his way down Sora's flat stomach. His path was rudely interrupted by the waistband of Sora's blue athletic pants. He sighed, and with a final flick of his tongue, he slowly and seductively crawled his way back up Sora's body. He stopped when his face was mere millimeters above Sora's own.

Sora held his breath as he looked at Riku hovering over him. His hair was wild and tangled, his lips bruised and shining, and his hungry, lust-filled eyes. Sora took his madly shaking hands and placed them on Riku's firm, pale chest. He let his fingers explore the expanse of Riku's upper body: from his pecs and shoulders, down to his ripped abs and hips. He listened to the soft gasps and deep moans of the older boy, while his eyes drank in the sight of Riku above him: his head thrown back, his parted lips, and his heated, flushed skin.

Riku's tongue darted out to moisten his lips, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He jumped up from the bed and began to furiously search through all of his drawers.

Sora propped himself up on one arm, "What are you looking for?" With his free hand, he lazily traced random patterns up and down his chest with his fingertips, watching Riku intently. All he received for an answer was a string of muttered curses and the constant uttering of, "Where the **hell** did I put that shit?"

Finally, after several minutes of frenzied searching, Riku found what he had been looking for. _So that's where you've been hiding, _he thought to himself as he removed the small tube from its hiding spot in his sock drawer. Tube in hand, he made his way back to the bed and pounced on Sora. He hungrily attacked his lips and neck. He ground his hips into Sora's nad was rewarded with a very audible moan. Riku snaked a hand in between their bodies to cup Sora's clothed erection. His deep voice penetrated the silence, "I think I'll have to do something about this. It seems that it must be rather painful."

Sora gasped, "You're an asshole, I hope you know that." He thrust himself into Riku's hand.

Riku chuckled as he went to remove Sora's pants. He threw the offending fabric to the floor and raised an eyebrow at Sora, "You go commando? And people think that **I'm** kinky."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Are you going to take care of this, or am I going to have to do it myself?"

"Temper, temper Sora. You should remember that good things come to those who wait," Riku said as he removed his own pants and boxers. He tossed them down near Sora's own pants.

Sora gaped as he took in Riku's nude form. The older boy was utter perfection. He was a living, breathing, wet dream. Sora felt himself grow even harder at the sight. His brain, even in its oxygen deprived state, finally began to process what was happening, and Sora began to panic. _Danger, danger. Oh…my…GOD! Are we really going to do this? Am I ready? What the hell happened? Shit, shit, shit, he's looking at me. Fuck, wait, bad choice of a word. God DAMN is he hot though, _his brain was going a mile a minute until Riku spoke.

"Hey, are you ok?" Riku's voice was filled with concern but hadn't lost any of its earlier held passion. "We don't have to go all the way if you don't want to."

Sora snapped out of his crazed thoughts and stuttered, "Nnno, it's not that. I…I just…yes, I want this. I want you."

_Hell yes! Who's the man? Oh that's right, you're the man, Riku, _Riku did a little victory dance in his head as he beamed down at Sora. "Well, alright then," he before he kissed Sora deeply. He pulled away and opened the tube he still held in his hand. He squeezed some of the lube onto his hand and looked directly into Sora's eyes, "You know this is going to hurt, right?" When Sora hesitantly nodded his head, he continued, "I'll do everything I can to make it hurt less, and if it becomes to bearable, tell me to stop, ok?" Sora nodded and Riku claimed his lips again in another mind-numbing kiss. While he was still kissing Sora, Riku took his lubed hand and brought it down toward Sora's virgin opening. He inserted one finger and immediately felt the younger boy tense up. He pulled away slightly and whispered into his ear, "You're gonna have to relax, baby. I swear, I'm gonna make you see stars. Just put up with the pain for a short while." Again, Sora nodded, but he clenched his eyes tightly shut as he willed the rest of his body to relax. When Riku felt the muscles relax, he smirked, "Thata boy. It won't be for long, I swear." He pressed his finger back in and began stroking Sora's length in rhythm. He added a second, and then a third finger, slowly stretching and prepping the boy. After several long minutes, Riku removed his fingers and squeezed some of the lube onto his own, painfully, hard length. He chuckled to himself when he heard the slight whimper from Sora when he removed his fingers. He leaned over Sora's body to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry little one. The show is just about to begin." He licked the outer shell of Sora's ear and positioned himself at his entrance.

Inch by agonizing inch, Riku pushed his way into Sora's tight hole. _Jesus fuckin' Christ is he ever tight, _he thought. He kept a constant watch on the boy's face to see how badly he was in pain. Finally, he was all the way in. He waited until Sora adjusted to his length and asked if he was ready. Sora nodded his head slowly and Riku pulled out slightly and eased his way back in. After some time he had established a rhythm and began stoking Sora's length in time with his thrusts. Suddenly, Sora let out a loud moan and Riku knew that he had finally hit the boy's sweet spot. He aimed again for the same spot and was met again by an even sexier groan. Riku began to thrust pump faster; both boys were panting and sweat was beading on their skin. The room was filled with the sounds of both boys' moans and the sound of skin on skin.

"Riku…I'm almost…I'm gonna," Sora moaned. _God, I can't think straight. It feels so fuckin' good._

Riku increased his pace and shortly, Sora let out one final moan and came in Riku's hand. Riku felt Sora's muscles clamp around his length and after a few more thrusts, he came deep inside Sora. He collapsed on top of the younger boy, painting. After a few minutes, he pulled out of Sora and rolled over to lie beside him. They were silent for awhile. The only sound in the room was their breathing. Sora was the first to speak, "Dude, I didn't see any fucking stars, I saw entire galaxies. That was fucking unbelievable. I'm fuckin' exhausted."

Riku laughed, "Shit, man, you swear a lot." He pulled Sora against his side and kissed him, "It was though, wasn't. I'm fuckin' amazing."

Sora attempted to scowl and glare at Riku, but it was all lost in a giant yawn. "Remind me in the morning to slap you," he said as he cuddled against Riku's warm body.

Riku laughed again and he held Sora close to him. He kissed the top of his sweat-drenched head pulled his blanket over both of their tired bodies. Both boys fell instantly into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I must say that that chapter was the toughest thing I EVER had to write. Now that my first one is out of the way, the next ones shouldn't take as long. I hope you all enjoyed it! I now have a new idea for a sweet lil one shot that I'll write someday.As always, reviews are my drug...feed my addiction! (I finally reached over 60 reviews! I'm so happy!) 


	9. Misunderstanding?

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Riku's friends, sadly…

**A/N:** Okay, first off, I wanted to publically thank Phoenix Noir for pointing out that I didn't really set up a timeline for the story. Thestory begins in September and the last chaptertook place in October. So if anyone was confused about that, I hope that helped.Now on with the rest of this long note. Yay! I finally finished the next chapter. This story seems to have a mind of its own. It's soooo not following my original idea. Anyway, I'm sure I've bored everyone with this so...onto the story!

* * *

Chapter Nine: 

Sora slowly awoke the following morning. As he lay in the bed he noticed several important differences about this particular morning. First, he was not his own bed, second, he was completely naked, third, he was sore beyond all reason, and lastly, he was very much alone. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and, as slowly as possible, got out of bed to find his clothes._ Holy fuckin' shit balls, I can barely move! Thank God that it's Saturday. Otherwise I would be fucked…no pun intended, _Sora winced as he bent down to retrieve and put on his pants. It took him several more minutes to find where his shirt had been thrown. Somehow, it had ended up behind Riku's desk on the opposite side of the room. When Sora's head reappeared from the confines of his tee shirt, he saw a note of the desk that had his name scrawled on the top. It took his a few minutes to decipher Riku's scribbled message in his groggy state.

_Sora-_

_Sorry I had to cut out on you this morning. I had a meeting to go to. I have some yogurt in my fridge if you're hungry. Gotta run! I'll talk to you later, kay?_

_-Riku-_

_P.S. Last night was fuckin incredible. Also, you look so damn cute and fuckable when you sleep. Ok, bye!_

Sora groaned as he crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can, _God, he couldn't have even stayed to say good-morning or something? Prick. _Sora considered staying in the room and waiting for Riku to come back, but he realized that he was in desperate need of a shower. He walked over to Riku's fridge, grabbed a banana yogurt and a spoon, and left.

After Sora had taken his shower, he felt ten times better, with the exception of still having some difficulty walking properly. He wandered about his room, wondering what he should do, _I don't have any homework, which is nice. I could see if Riku's back yet. Maybe I'll just go outside and sketch. I haven't done that in a while. _He walked over to his desk to snag his sketchbook and pencils and walked out the door.

Sora walked around the campus to find a good place to sit down and draw. He decided on a small rise that overlooked the practice soccer fields. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground and leaned back against one of the many maple trees that lined the area. Sighing, he opened his book to a clean page, but lacked the will to draw anything. He just tapped his pencil on the page, looking out at nothing in particular, lost in his thoughts. Sora was so inwardly focused; he didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming from behind him.

Axel leaned against the tree and stared down at Sora, who was staring off into the distance. _He looks so…sad or lost. I've never seen him look like this since I met him. Has it really only been a month? _Axel slapped on grin and cleared his throat, "Man, you are one hard kid to find. I've been looking everywhere for you. I stopped by your room and you didn't answer, you weren't in the art room, you weren't anywhere."

Sora jumped when he heard Axel's voice, "Jesus, how long have you been there? You scared the shit outta me." It took Sora a few minutes to calm down before he spoke again, "Why were you tryin' to find me?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders, "Just wanted to see what you were up to and if you wanted to hang out or something."

It was Sora's turn to shrug, "I haven't been doin' much, just sittin' really. I think I'll take a pass on hangin' out. I kinda want to be alone. I have a lot of stuff on my mind."

Instead of taking the hint to leave, Axel took it upon himself to improve the younger boy's mood. He sat down next to Sora, "What's up? I'm all ears if you wanna vent."

Sora resisted the urge to punch Axel in the face for not leaving him alone. _What the hell, might as well talk to him. It's not like I have any other friends here besides him and Riku. _Sora took a deep breath, "Riku is such a prick he seems to be all caring and whatnot but he fuckin' leaves me alone after we have mind-blowing sex c'mon what guy does that it's not fair I don't even know where to find him and I don't know what to do when I see him…" Sora continued his rambling.

Axel could only catch very little of what Sora was attempting to tell him. The only words he could pick out were Riku and mind-blowing sex. That was enough for him. _It seems that the infamous sex-god Riku has struck again. Poor guy, Sora really didn't deserve that. Then again, I probably would have done the same thing, but now I get to be the good guy. Alright, go Axel! Maybe if you play your cards right you can get some rebound nookie. _It took all of Axel's self-control to not grin like a madman. He continued 'listening' to Sora rant, while occasionally nodding his head.

"…and he's really hot and I don't know what's wrong if it's me or what," Sora finally took a breath after talking non-stop for three minutes. He looked totally defeated, "What should I do, Axel?"

_It's show time! This has gotta be the performance of your life, buddy. _Axel did his best to look uncomfortable; he bit his lower lip and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Sora, ya see…God, I hate to be the one to tell ya this but…shit man," he paused to look over at Sora to see if he was buying his act, he was. Axel let out a long sigh, "The thing about Riku is, well, he's a player. Every year he chooses someone as his conquest. He'll do whatever he can to get this guy into bed. Next thing ya know, doesn't even give the kid a second glance. I've seen him pull this shit year after year," he put an arm around Sora's shoulders, "I'm really sorry man."

Sora's mind went completely blank, except for one thing: total, unbridled rage. His face turned red and his whole body shook with anger. He gritted his teeth and began to breathe very heavily.

Axel felt Sora shaking, removed his arm, and turned to look at the boy, "Holy shit man! You gonna explode?"

Sora stood up and walked away from Axel, not saying a word in response. As he passed, Axel swore he heard him muttering, "I'm gonna fuckin' kill him."

* * *

Sora walked all the way back to the dorms. He stopped, at last, outside Riku's door. He heard loud music coming from inside. He pounded on the door with his fist, "RIKU! RIKU! FUCKIN' PRICK ASSHOLE! OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR RIKU! I SWEAR TO FUCKIN' GOD RIKU! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!" 

Not two seconds later, the door was wide open with a very pissed looking Riku standing in the doorway, "What the fuck is your problem? What the hell are you trying to do? Jesus Christ, you already started a fuckin' scene," Riku looked around at all of the people who had stepped out of their rooms to see the commotion. He grabbed Sora's arm and pulled, hard, "Get your ass in here."

Sora wrenched his arm out of Riku's strong grip when he was all but dragged into the room. Riku stormed over to his stereo and turned down the blaring music. He put his hands on his hips and glared menacingly at Sora. "Okay, so what's all the yelling about?" he said in a calmer tone.

Sora was still far from calm, but did his best not to scream at Riku. "What's this about you having a conquest? Someone you can fuck around with until you're through with 'em? Is that really all I am to you? 'Cuz if it is that's a bunch of fuckin' bullshit. You were, like, my only real friend here. I trusted you, you bastard!"

Sora was stepping closer and closer to Riku, who was backing away from him until his back hit his desk. Riku was now trapped between a very sturdy piece of wooden furniture and a **very** pissed of Sora. They were nearly nose to nose before Riku spoke. He gulped, "Listen, there's nothing I can say. Yeah, that's what I do, there's no denying it. But, with you Sora, it was different. I mean, at first, yeah, you were my next conquest, but…" he paused, looking for the right words, "I don't know, I just felt different around you. You made me feel…normal, I guess. I don't even know if what I'm saying is making any sense. You made me feel like me."

Sora's glare weakened slightly, "Well, why did you leave me this morning? That was a real bastard thing to do."

Riku sighed, "I left you a note, didn't I? I had to go to a meeting with my guidance councilor. I needed to set up a date to audition in Boston."

Sora blinked, his previous anger almost all but forgotten, and took a step back, "I…I didn't know. Does that mean that your application went through, okay?"

Riku nodded and smiled a little smile, "Yup, now I just have to decide on what pieces to play at my audition." _Has he finally calmed down? Geez, he is a scary lil' bugger when he's pissed. I seriously thought he was gonna beat the shit outta me. _

Sora, noticing the change in Riku's mood, guarded himself again, "Congratulations, but I hope you know that you're not forgiven. How can I trust all of this possible bullshit you've spouted?" he headed for the door, "I gotta go. I need to be away from you for a while. I'll talk to you when I'm ready to."

Riku was left staring at his now shut, Sora-less, door. _I didn't even get to tell him the best news; I finally finished my first song._

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...I don't know about this one. Kinda dull, at least to me anyway. Umm...better things to come in the next chapter I hope. As always, reviews are my drug, feed my addiction! I love you guys! 


	10. In The Garden

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for language and some sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Riku's friends, sadly…

**A/N: **Wow, long time no write. Sorry about that everyone. Life has been VERY hectic and is only going to get worse. I have a lot of stuff to do before leaving for school, so I don't know when these next chapters are going to get done. I'll try my best. Okay, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter Ten: 

Sora walked back to his room. He had his hand on the doorknob, but changed his mind about entering his room. _I need somewhere to calm down and think. _He headed down the hall to his only sanctuary. _Please let it be open, please let it be open, _he chanted in his mind. Sora sighed in relief when he reached for the knob of the art room and the door opened. Mr. Smithe was at the front of the room, easel set up before him. He acknowledged Sora's presence with a smile and a small nod. Sora returned his teacher's smile and headed to the back of the room. He sat at one of the drawing stations and took a deep breath. The scents of paper, paint, and charcoal filled his being and instantly calmed him. He reached for a sheet of drawing paper and his pencils and began to draw.

Sora immersed himself into his drawing, not paying any attention to anything but his sketch. He didn't even notice when his teacher had left the room. It appeared as though his hands had taken on a life of their own. It must have been at least two hours before Sora had stopped drawing. He set down his pencils to see what he had drawn. He let out a deep sigh, "Even when I'm mad at him, he still takes over my mind." He had drawn a full body portrait of Riku playing his guitar, just as he had looked when he had played for Sora for the first time: sitting on his bed, eyes closed, hair falling over his face, lips parted just so, fingers playing the soft chords. Sora sighed again as he folded up the picture and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Sora lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. A random song played through his small stereo speakers, but he paid it no mind. All he was really hearing was his argument with Riku playing over and over in his head. Sora let out a frustrated growl and threw his pillow at his door. "Why can't you just get out of my head? Why can't I just stop thinking about you, even for a minute?" Sora turned over onto his stomach and buried his face into his arms. He stayed like that for several minutes, until he heard a soft rustling coming from his door. Sora got up and saw that someone had slipped a note under his door. He unfolded the piece of paper. 

_Sora-_

_I know you're having a rough time with the whole Riku fiasco, but I really want to see you. If you get this, can you meet me in the Priory Garden tonight at 8:00? _

_Axel_

Sora finished reading the note and began to pace about his room. _Should I go? I mean, I need to talk to someone. Axel's my only other friend. But, what if he tries something again, like he did in the art room? Would I be able to fight him off? Do I want to? _Sora ran a frustrated hand through his hair, _Why are things so complicated? Let's see, what time is it?_ He looked over at his clock, _It's only 7:00 now. I have time. I'll go. I have to. Come what may. _He set the note down on his desk and left to grab a bite to eat before meeting Axel.

* * *

It was 7:55 when Sora arrived at the Priory Garden. He saw Axel perched on the retaining wall, staring up at the twilight sky, smoking a cigarette. When he saw Sora approaching, he stubbed out his cigarette and jumped off of the wall, smiling. 

"Didn't think you'd actually show up," he said, brushing off his black pants.

Sora shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't so sure I was coming myself, at least, not at first."

Axel let out a deep chuckle, "Well, I'm glad that you did," he took a step closer to Sora, "I really wanted to see you."

Sora resisted the compulsion to take a step back, "Why's that?"

"I was worried about you, and," he paused for a moment, "I don't know, I just wanted to. There's something about your presence. It's very…soothing."

Sora raised one questioning eyebrow, "You find my presence soothing? Now that's a pickup line I've never heard before."

Axel placed his hand on his heart in mock shock, "What are you talking about? I'm not trying to pick you up," his voice lowered, "From the looks of things; I'd say that you're flirting with me."

Sora laughed, "Well, apparently you confuse my sarcasm for flirting."

Axel shrugged and smirked, "If that helps you sleep at night…"

Sora's lips turned down into a cute frown as he punched Axel lightly in the arm. Axel laughed a hearty laugh in response and put one arm around Sora's shoulders, "See man, this is what I'm talkin' about. I feel so comfortable around you."

Sora said nothing, but he relaxed under the weight of Axel's arm. This did not go unnoticed by the older boy, who took this opportunity to steer Sora deeper into the garden.

"Have you ever been to the garden before?" Axel asked.

Sora shook his head, "No, not in the garden, but I've passed it before when I would walk around campus."

"It's a really nice place to come and think. It's quiet and stuff. It's a lot nicer in the spring when everything's in bloom. Everything's pretty much dead now at this time of year. C'mon, I want to show you my favorite place," Axel said as he removed his arm from Sora's shoulders to take his hand.

He led Sora to a small pond at the far edge of the garden. As they reached the spot, the outdoor lights turned on and both were basked in a soft, yellow glow.

"Wow, this really is beautiful," Sora said as he and Axel sat down in the soft grass beside the pond, "I can only imagine what it must look like in the spring."

Axel nodded as he dug into his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. He brought one stick to his lips and turned to face Sora, "You don't mind, do you?"

Sora shook his head and Axel lit up the cigarette. They sat in comfortable silence; Sora stretched out on the grass, looking at the sky and Axel calming smoking. After Axel finished his cigarette, he lay down beside Sora, propped up on one elbow, observing the younger boy.

Sora, noticing he was being watched, looked over at Axel, "What are you staring at?"

Axel cleared his throat, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Sora, slightly taken aback by the question, didn't have time to give a response as Axel pressed his lips softly against his own. It wasn't a commanding kiss; it allowed Sora to pull away if he wanted, but he didn't. Sora's mind shut down as soon as their lips met. He could no longer think, only** feel** and what he felt was Axel's tongue gently prodding his lips for entrance. Sora obliged him and soon both were exploring the taste of the other. Sora could taste Axel's cigarette, which, in combination with the taste of Axel himself, wasn't all that unpleasant.

Axel pulled away and was met with a quizzical look from Sora. "My arm was falling asleep. I have to change positions," he told him. He moved so that he had a hand on both sides of Sora's head, his chest hovering over Sora's own. Axel bent his head to lick at Sora's outer ear and then trailed down his neck. Sora craned his neck to give Axel better access and moved his hands to run through Axel's long, red hair.

Axel, taking the soft gasps escaping Sora's lips as encouragement, took one of his hands and wormed it under Sora's long-sleeved navy tee shirt. He brushed Sora's nipple with his thumb and earned a sharp gasp from the boy underneath him. Suddenly, he felt Sora's hands on his shoulders, pushing him away. He backed off and sat up, looking down at Sora.

"What was that about? I thought you were enjoying it?" Axel asked.

Sora stood up slowly, "I…I was, but I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. I have to go." Sora walked away, leaving a bewildered Axel behind.

While walking back to his room, Sora's mind was racing, as was his heart. He dusted the grass off of his clothes and hair before heading into his room. He toed off his sneakers and kicked them under his bed. He dropped down on his covers and put his arm over his eyes. _Sora, Sora, Sora, you are one fickle guy. God, what am I gonna do? I mean, I like Axel, I really do, but… _he sighed, _he's no Riku. _Sora fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the silver-haired musician.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter ran away with itself. I don't see how Sora now became the whore of the story. That was not supposed to happen. Oh well, I like it. I can't believe that I've received almost 100 reviews. You guys rock! hugs for all I just wish that I could get these chapters out faster for you all. As always, reviews are my drug...feed my addiction! 


	11. The Reunion

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for language and some sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly…

**A/N:** Yay! I finished another one. Okay, I don't have much to say here except thanks again to my reviewers and that the song in this chapter is owned by me. It took part of a poem I wrote for Creative Writing and went with it. Yeah...so if you hate it, sorry! Now, onto the story!

**Chapter Eleven:**

The end of October had been a living hell for Sora. He had been swamped with school work, had difficulties in fending off advancements made by Axel, and he still had not spoken with Riku. He would see the older boy in passing, walking and talking with his friends. Riku would offer Sora a small, sad smile, which Sora would return in kind. Sora was still unsure of how to express what he felt toward Riku. He was having an internal debate over the issue, instead of concentrating on his math review which sat, only half completed, in front of him on his desk.

Sora dropped his head on his desk with a loud thump. He groaned and rubbed his now sore forehead, "What am I going to do? Why don't I just go and talk to him? Is it really that difficult? I can do this. I'm a big boy now." With a new resolve, Sora abandoned his homework and headed out the door.

Before he knew it, Sora stood outside Riku's bedroom door, hand poised, ready to knock. Just as he was about to knock, he heard the faint sound of singing, accompanied by a guitar. Sora lowered his hand and pressed his ear to the door. It was impossible to understand the soft words Riku was singing, so Sora just waited until the singing and music stopped, listening the whole while.

Before long, Riku's voice sang out the last note and the guitar played out its final chord. Sora took a deep breath before knocking softly at the door. He heard soft footsteps approaching the door and, soon, Riku stood before him in the doorway.

Riku couldn't contain his surprise at seeing Sora at his door. His eyes widened at the sight, "Hi Sora, what are you doing here?"

Sora tore his gaze away from Riku's face, instead, stared at the floor. "I wanted to talk to you," he murmured.

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Riku said as he stepped aside, allowing room for Sora to pass by.

Sora entered the room, body brushing ever so slightly against Riku's as he passed by. He made his way over toward Riku's desk chair, but changed his mind and sat down on his bed.

Riku gulped as he saw Sora on his bed. Memories of what had happened on said bed with said boy came rushing to his mind, _Fuckin' stupid hormones…C'mon Riku, stay in check. You can do this. He's only here to talk. Just go over there and sit down._ Riku shut the door and made his way over to sit down next to Sora. He looked over at the other boy, but his gaze was focused entirely on his hands, which were resting in his lap. Riku said nothing, waiting for Sora to speak first.

He didn't have to wait long. Sora let out a loud, audible sigh, "You know, before I really start talking, I just want you to stay quiet until I finish, agreed?" After receiving a nod of conformation from Riku, Sora continued, "I have been spending a lot of time with Axel lately. We talk about art and stuff. He's going to an art school next year on a full scholarship. Anyway, um…well…ya see," Sora cast a nervous glance in Riku's direction before speaking again, "we've…uh…kissed and stuff. But not the kind of stuff you're probably thinking about," Sora added in a rushed voice. He took a deep breath, "But…he wasn't you. I don't really know how to explain it, but it wasn't the same. I didn't feel what I do when I'm with you." His eyes locked onto Riku's, "I'm sorry for all of the things that I said. I've done a lot of thinking over these past few weeks and I'm sorry." Sora lowered his head so that his chin rested on his chest and mumbled, "I really like you, Riku."

Riku could only stare at the younger boy. All of his previous feelings of anger at hearing what had happened with Axel vanished as he heard Sora speak those last few barely caughtwords. He smiled and scooted closer so he could wrap an arm around Sora's shoulders. He leaned close and whispered into his ear, "I like you a lot, too." He flicked out his tongue, running it along the shell of Sora's ear. He grinned as he felt the boy shudder under his ministrations. Riku adjusted his position so that he was kneeling on the bed and pulled Sora closer. His searching lips found their target as he passionately kissed the younger boy.

Sora moaned and leaned further into the kiss. He wrapped one arm around Riku's waist to steady himself, while he placed his other hand on the back of his neck in order to deepen the kiss.

With a rough growl, Riku broke the kiss and pushed Sora so that the he was lying down on the bed, and he covered the other's slighter frame with his own. He attacked the boy's lips with renewed vigor.

Sora, realizing the position he was now in, thanks to feeling Riku's hardness pressing into his hipbone, gently pushed the older boy away. He was met with a confused and disappointed look from Riku. Sora laughed, "I'm sorry. I just don't think that now's the right time to, you know."

Riku nodded as he slowly backed off of Sora, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He gave Sora a guilty look, "I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me. It's just; it's been so long since I've touched you and stuff."

Sora said nothing but smiled. Both boys were silent for a few minutes until Sora noticed Riku's guitar lying on the floor. His smile brightened, "Can you play the song that you were playing earlier. I heard you through the door, but I couldn't make out the words. It sounded really good!"

Riku turned bright red and looked away, "You don't want to hear that song, trust me. I'll play something better."

Sora frowned, "Why? What's so bad about that song?"

Riku sighed and mumbled his reply under his breath.

Sora leaned in closer, "What was that, Riku? I couldn't quiet catch that." _I don't think I've ever seen him so embarrassed before. _His eyes brightened, _I wonder if that was the song that he wrote. I know he said that he was working on one. Why would he be embarrassed to play his own song? _"Hey, Riku, is this, perchance, an original? Is it? Is it? Is it? Am I right?" Sora asked eagerly.

_Shit, he figured it out. Clever lil' bastard, _Riku thought. "Yeah, it's too embarrassing to play, especially in front of you," Riku said as he reached down to pick up his discarded instrument. He looked up into Sora's waiting, eager eyes and sighed. _This kid can get anyone to do anything for him with eyes like that. It's so not fair. Why'd I have to fall for him?_ "Fine I'll play it."

Sora's smile got even bigger, if that was possible, as Riku began to play. The blush still present, his long, pale fingers played out a soft intro and then his voice broke through, accompanying the soft melody.

_I wish_

_I wish you could see_

_Could see how you look to me_

_Your hair, your eyes, your lips on mine_

_It's magic_

_I don't want you to leave_

_I hold you tighter and tighter_

'_Til we become one_

_I wish_

_I wish you could see_

_Could see how you look to me_

_Your hair, your eyes, your lips on mine_

_It's magic_

_Your breath, your smile, your hand in mine_

_I want it_

_I need it_

_You by my side_

_I wish_

_I wish you could see_

_Could see how you look to me_

_Your hair, your eyes, your lips on mine_

_It's magic_

_I want you_

_I need you_

_I can't get enough_

_I am the land_

_And you are my sky_

The final note faded into the silence of the bedroom. Riku cautiously looked up to see what Sora thought of the song. He was unsure of what to expect. _Did he like it? Did he hate it? Please tell me he liked it! _

Sora smiled and his blue eyes shown with such brightness. His voice was soft, "Was that about me?"

Riku held the younger boy's gaze, even though he wanted nothing more than to look away, "Yeah. I scrapped the other song I had."

Sora leaned in and brushed his lips against Riku's, "That was amazing. No one has ever written anything about me before. Thank you for playing it." He smiled against the other boy's lips, "You make me feel so special."

Riku smiled as well, "It's because you are special."

Sora burst out laughing. He clutched at his stomach, having trouble breathing. "That was so cliché! I'm sorry!" Sora finally managed to wheeze out.

Riku pouted as he watched Sora, "Well I'm sorry for being cliché. I got caught up in the moment." This did nothing to stop Sora's mad fit of giggles. Riku huffed and turned his back to the cackling boy.

Sora attempted to hold in his laughed as he went to embrace Riku. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his back, "I'm sorry. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. You forgive me?"

Riku turned in the embrace so he could face Sora, "Yeah I do." A monstrous yawn escaped his mouth, "Man, I'm tired. What do you say about callin' it a night?" He noticed Sora's skeptical look, "I don't mean sex. We can just cuddle."

Sora smiled and nodded. Both boys changed for bed, Sora borrowing a pair of pants and a shirt from Riku, and climbed under the sheets. Riku held the smaller boy close to him, and soon both were fast asleep.

**A/N: **Alright, I wanted to let all of you know that this will probably be the last chapter for a while. I'm going to be very busy with packing and getting ready for school, and then school starts. I'll try my best to work on it a little everyday, but I don't want to make any promises. Okay, that's all...as always: Reviews are my drug. Feed my addiction!


	12. Christman Time

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for language and some sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly…

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Look who's finally back after, what...a month? Well, whatever it's been a long time. I'm sorry that it took so long. College is tougher than I thought. I hardly have any free time to write. I squeezed this chapter out this weekend instead of doing my actual homework. Ok, enough about me, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Promise me that you won't open it until Christmas," Sora said sternly as he handed a large packaging envelope to Riku.

Riku smiled and nodded as he went to take the envelope, "I promise."

Sora held on for a moment longer, staring directly into Riku's eyes untrustingly, before relinquishing his hold on the package.

Riku inspected the envelope, turning it over in his hands. _I wonder what could be in here. It's not even heavy. _With his free hand he reached behind his back to grab the small package he had tucked into the waistband of his jeans. He smirked as he handed Sora an identical envelope. "If I have to wait, so do you," he placed the package into Sora's hands.

Sora studied the envelope and looked at Riku quizzically. Riku only smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, Riku grabbed Sora by the arms and pushed him against the side of the building, out of plain view of the parking lot. Sora was pinned between the cold brick wall and Riku's warm body. Riku pressed his lips to Sora's surprised ones. He deepened the kiss when he finally felt Sora reacting. As soon as the kiss began, it was over. Both boys could see their breath mingling between them. Riku pressed his forehead to Sora's, "I don't know how I'm going to live without you for three weeks,"

Sora smiled, "I don't know how you're going to do it either." A car horn went off in the parking lot. Sora walked out of their semi-hiding spot. "Shit, that's my dad," he cast a glance back at Riku, "I'll see you when winter break's over, 'kay?"

"Yeah, see ya," Riku called back. He waved as Sora got into the car.

* * *

"Mom, I must say, I think you out did yourself this year. That dinner was amazing," Riku said while rubbing his now full stomach. 

His mother laughed, "Why thank you, sweetie. I agree, but I think I made too much," she sighed, looking around the table at her two sons, "It's so nice to have you boys here. I miss you both so much!"

Riku's older brother, Cloud, rolled his eyes. He stood up from the table and began collecting the dirty dishes; Riku followed suit.

The boys' mother had tears in her eyes and looked toward their father, "Look at those manners. We certainly have raised fine young men. I think I may cry."

Riku smiled at his mother as he went to take her plate away, "Too late Mom, you already ARE crying."

The boys took their full load of dishes into the kitchen and began to put them in the dishwasher. They completed their task in silence. After several minutes, their parents joined them in the kitchen. Their mother's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She walked over to her sons and took them in her arms.

"My boys, I love you both so much. You have grow into such handsome, wonderful, men. I am so proud of you," she gave them a kiss on the head.

Their father cleared his throat as he approached the small group. "Your mother's right. You are fine young men," he offered Cloud his hand first, followed by Riku.

"This is ridiculous," Cloud mumbled as he made his way out of the kitchen and down to his bedroom.

Riku smiled at his parents, "Thanks for everything. This was a great Christmas," he hugged his mother one last time, "'night."

Riku went upstairs to his room and shut his door. He walked over to where he had set his duffel bag from school and took out the package from Sora. _I can finally see what he got me. I don't know why I'm so excited, _he thought as he carefully opened the envelope. He reached inside and pulled out a small, flat box. Riku lifted the cover and saw a perfectly crafted guitar pic inside. He took it out to see get a better view in the light. It was decorated with a sun setting over water. _This has got to be the most detailed pic I have ever seen. Where did he find something like this? _Riku set the pic back in the box and went to see if there was anything else inside the envelope. He took out two folded sheets of paper. He unfolded one and saw that it was a drawing of himself playing guitar. _This kid never ceases to amaze me. _He set that drawing down and reached for the other sheet. On one side it had written: _For your eyes only. _Riku raised his eyebrows, _Hmmm, I wonder what could be in here? _He unfolded the paper and when he saw what was on the sheet, his jaw dropped and his eyes almost popped from their sockets. _Holy shit…did not know that he was capable of something like this. What a little tease, _he thought as his eyes roamed the page. It was a sketch of both of them, Riku behind Sora, resting his hands on the smaller boy's hips. Both were shirtless and the sketch seemed to end just at Sora's hips. The younger boy had his head thrown back against Riku's chest, lips parted slightly, arms wrapped around Riku's neck. _This is like, soft-core porn. Shit, he's good. _Riku put the sketches and the pic on his nightstand, turned off his light, and lay down in bed. _I can't wait until I see him again. I'm going to have to thank him properly, _he thought as he grinned to himself.

* * *

Sora sat in his bed, reading light turned on, book lay forgotten on his stomach, reminiscing about his day. His family opened presents early in the morning because Kairi demanded it. _Little Kairi was so cute! I think she played with every single toy she got already. I got some nice things, too. Everyone was so happy today. I forgot how much I missed them all. It was nice just relaxing all day and just being with my family. _Sora closed his eyes and relaxed further into his bed. Suddenly, he jerked up in bed, "Shit, I almost forgot about the present I got from Riku!" Sora jumped from his bed and hurried over to his backpack. After a few seconds of frantic searching he found the package and pulled it out from his bag. He brought the large envelope over to his bed and into the light. Sora carefully ripped open the bubbly package and dumped its contents on his comforter. Out came a long thin box as well as something small, flat, and square that was wrapped in tissue paper. Sora reached for the box first and removed its cover. Inside was note and a necklace. Soa picked up the note and read: 

_I know I'm not as crafty as you are, but I wanted to give you something that meant something to me. I made this necklace with the first guitar pic I ever got. I wanted you to know that you're important to me. Merry Christmas, Sora._

_-Riku-_

Sora lifted the necklace out of the box and examined it closely. The chain was a simple ball chain and the pic was a dark metallic blue. He put it around his neck and secured the fastener. He smiled as he went to unwrap the other gift. _This has got to be a CD of some sort. Nothing else is shaped like this. _Finally, all of the tissue paper was removed and a CD was, indeed, revealed. Sora took the CD out and placed it in his CD player. He pushed play and went back to look over the track list. He wasn't playing much attention when the music had started, but when he heard the vocals, the CD case fell from his hands and lay forgotten on his bed. Sora crept closer to his speakers and listened. _Oh my God! That's him, that's Riku singing. I can't believe that he made me this whole CD. _Sora reached around until he found the CD case again. He read over the track list more slowly:

_Clumsy_

_One Man Guy_

_I'm Willing_

_Silent Sigh_

_Such Great Heights_

_I Wish_

_He put his song… my song…our song on here. _Sora settled back into bed, Riku's soothing voice still streaming from his speakers, and fell into a comforting sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, quick note, the artists of those songs are as follows: Our Lady Peace, Rufus Wainwright, Ben Lee, Badly Drawn Boy, Iron & Wine, and me. Those are some of my favorite songs and they just seemed to scream Riku and Sora. I know that dealing with a Christmas themed chapter is a little early, but I really wanted to write this one. I had been planning this scene FOREVER! I think that's all for now. Again, I have no clue when I'll have the next chapter out. As always, reviews are my drug; feed my addiction! 


	13. Back Again

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for language and some sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly…

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter was a LONG time coming. I don't have much to say, except that I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 13:

Sora walked down the hall toward his dorm room, lugging his duffle bag and back pack. He nearly lost his hold on his duffle when he saw a familiar form congregating outside his door.

Riku was sitting on the floor, head hanging low to his chest, his long silver hair obscuring his face.

Sora approached the slumped figure and squatted down beside him. He went to brush Riku's hair back from his face when he noticed that the older boy was asleep. Sora pulled back slightly to survey the hall for other people. When he was sure that they were alone, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on RIku's slightly parted lips. He began to gently nibble and suck on the older boy's bottom lip, easing his tongue inside. Sora felt warm hands on his hips, which pulled his closer, with him ending up in Riku's lap. Sora broke of the kiss with a sudden gasp.

Riku pulled Sora closer and nuzzled his neck, "Mmm, God, I missed you." He kissed the soft flesh of the smaller boy's neck and made his way up to his earlobe, nibbling it gently.

Sora chuckled, "I missed you too, but what are you doing sleeping in the hallway?"

Riku pulled back slightly and inhaled deeply, taking in Sora's scent, "I was waiting for you. I wanted to be here when you came back." He pulled back so he could kiss Sora again.

Sora moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. He shifted his position in Riku's lap and rubbed himself against the older boy.

A deep, throaty moan escaped Riku's lips. Regrettably, he broke off the steamy kiss. "Seriously, if you do something like that again I may just come in my pants."

Sora looked coyly down at Riku, "Well, we certainly don't want that, now do we?" He pulled out of Riku's hold, adjusted his clothing, and picked up his discarded bags. Sora unlocked his door and walked inside, throwing his bags by his desk. Noticing he was alone in his room, he poked his head out the door and saw Riku still sitting in the same position where he had left him. Sora rolled his eyes, "Coming?"

Riku snapped his head up at Sora's words and grinned, "You promise?"

The younger boy rolled his eyes again and disappeared back into his room. With much effort, Riku stood and followed after Sora. He shut and locked the door after he entered the small room. Leaning his back against the heavy wooden door, Riku observed the boy before him. Sora was wearing a black hoodie and black pants. Across the back of his hoodie read 'All the world's a stage' in white gothic lettering. The Greek tragedy and comedy masks were on opposite sides of the script, except they were in the shape of skulls. _My my, how emo of him, _Riku chuckled to himself. He pushed himself away from the door and stalked over to the unsuspecting boy.

Sora had started putting away his clothes and other things from his bag, so he was caught by surprise when he felt strong arms wrap around his middle. He leaned back against Riku's firm chest. The older boy took advantage of Sora's current position and began to nip at his exposed neck. "Now where were we?" Riku whispered into Sora skin.

Sora moaned and turned around in Riku's embrace. He pulled Riku closer and kissed him, hard. Slowly, he moved forward, pushing Riku toward the bed. When his destination was reached, he pushed the taller boy down onto it. Riku attempted to sit up, but Sora's firm hand pushed him back down. Very slowly, the smaller boy crawled his way up Riku's lean body. He hovered over him, faces nearly touching, and brushed his lips ever so softly against Riku's. He pulled away as Riku tried to deepen the 'kiss.' Riku growled in protest, a passionate fire burning in his eyes. Sora smiled a coy smile and sat back on Riku's hips. He ran his hands up and down Riku's chest and teased the older boy's nipples through the fabric of his tee shirt. Riku moaned and arched into the touch. He was amazed and shocked at how forward and controlling Sora was being; it was a major turn on. Finally, Sora removed the offending shirt from Riku's body and began exploring the newly exposed flesh with his tongue, enjoying the small gasps and moans escaping Riku's lips. Sora worked his way down Riku's chest and stopped when he reached the other's navel. He sat back up and stared down at the gasping teen, "God, it's been way too long hasn't it?"

Riku raised himself up and rested on his forearms and elbows, as to not dislodge the boy resting on his hips. He looked into Sora lust-filled blue eyes. He reached out a hand and ran it through the boy's spiky hair. He sat up slowly, holding Sora's hips in place on his own. He leaned in for a kiss, slipping his tongue passed unresisting lips. He pulled Sora closer, bucking his hips slightly when their groins met. He slipped his hands under the smaller boy's sweatshirt, breaking the kiss for less than a second to rid the boy of it as well as his tee shirt beneath. Riku slid his warm hands down Sora's smooth chest and back, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his fingers, stopping at the boy's slim hips. He pushed his body forward so now he was on top of the other boy. He nipped his way down Sora's chest, savoring the little noises the younger boy emitted. He felt a tug on his hair and lifted his head from its position attacking Sora's stomach.

Sora brought Riku back up to him. "I can't wait any longer. I need you NOW," he panted into the older boy's ear as he began unbuttoning Riku's pants.

Riku chuckled low and sensual. "Getting a little anxious, aren't we? Well, I guess 'little' wouldn't be the right word," he said as he removed the remainder of both their clothing. He grasped Sora's erection and the boy's whole body jerked.

"Shit," Sora groaned loudly. "Please Riku, stop teasing me," Sora whimpered.

Riku captured the boy's lips in another bruising kiss. When he pulled away, both boys were gasping for breath. Riku rested his forehead against Sora's. "I need some, ya know, stuff," he said in a husky voice.

Sora shuttered, "Uhng, I think I might have some lotion on my dresser."

Riku pulled away and hurried to the dresser. He frantically searched, trying to find the bottle. Eventually, he found it and hurried back to the bed, all but pouncing on the awaiting boy. Riku situated himself between Sora's legs and nudged them further apart. He opened the bottle of lotion and squeezed some into the palm of his shaking hand. He leaned down to capture Sora's lips as one coated finger searched for the boy's entrance. Riku felt the boy tense beneath him as he pushed the first finger inside. Continuing the kiss, Riku slowly added a second and third finger, stretching the boy. He pulled away from Sora to stare down at his face, making sure he was ready.

Sora stared back at Riku, eyes pleading, "God, please Riku. I missed you so much. I need you right now."

Riku, needing no other invitation, coated himself with the excess lotion and thrust fully into Sora's hot, tight body. The boy's back arched fully off the bed as he cried out. Riku, berated himself and his eagerness, leaned down to Sora and kissed him. He whispered apologies over and over again into his ear, kissing away the tears that escaped his deep blue eyes. Finally, after several minutes, Sora began rocking against Riku, letting him know that it was okay for him to move. Riku, afraid of hurting Sora again, established a slow, shallow rhythm.

Sora growled and pulled Riku's hair, "I'm not some weak, porcelain doll. Fuck me like you mean it."

Riku, taken slightly aback by Sora's rather impish outburst, smirked at the boy underneath him and picked up his pace, thrusting faster and deeper into Sora's willing body. Soon, the room was filled with pants and moans, both boys covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Riku slipped a hand in between their entwined bodies to stroke Sora's neglected member. Sora thrust into Riku's hand and moaned. Sensing Sora was nearing the end, Riku increased of the pace of his thrusts and his strokes. With one final thrust, Riku came deep inside Sora, and Sora spilled out into Riku's hand.

After both boys finally regained their senses, Riku reluctantly pulled out of Sora and lay down beside him. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Sora. The boy had his eyes closed. Riku leant over to whisper into his ear, "What are you thinking about?"

A small shiver ran through Sora's body at the sound of Riku's voice so close, but he didn't open his eyes. "Um, not much really. Just how I'm glad to be back and stuff," he paused, "and how much pain I'm going to be in tomorrow."

Riku laughed and collapsed back on the bed. He grabbed Sora's blanket from the end of the bed to cover their bodies. He pulled Sora tight against his body, "Let's catch a little nap before going off to dinner." In a matter of minutes, both boys were fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I believe this story is coming to an end soon. I have a plan for two more chapters and that's it. I plan on taking a break from Kingdom Hearts after I finish this sucker, but don't worry, I have another idea for a KH fic I'll write someday. My goal is to finish this story by New Years. Yeah, I'm done with my rambling. An as always, reviews are my drug, feed my addiction! 


	14. Lips Like Morphine

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for language and some sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly…The characters belong to Square and the songs belong to their artists.

**A/N: **Okay, I have been looking forward to this chapter FOREVER!! I'm so happy that I could finally write it, even though it took me forever to get out. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 14:

"I can't believe you did this," Sora muttered, touching Riku's hair.

"C'mon, it's only hair. Besides, I wanted to have the complete look," Riku grinned.

Sora shook his head, "Still, aren't you gonna be in a lot of trouble?"

Riku's grin widened, "Naw, they can't do anything. What do you think, though?" his eyes darkened, "Don't I look sexy?"

Sora laughed, "Well, yes, very rock star sexy." He ran a hand through Riku's now black hair, letting his pink bangs fall haphazardly into his blue-green eyes.

"Ha, I knew you liked it," Riku said, still grinning. "I have to finish getting ready for the show. I expect to see you in the front row, my favorite lil' groupie," he gave Sora a quick kiss before turning to leave.

"I am not your groupie, I'm your boyfriend. But I'll be there," Sora called out to a retreated Riku. He was met with the sound of Riku's laugh echoing down the hallway.

Sora checked his watch, _I still an hour and a half before I need to head over to the auditorium. _He ventured out to the school garden. Spring had finally sprung on campus and he decided to take a stroll through the blooming flowers. Sora made his way through the mini hedge maze to the pond in the back of the garden. He was slightly startled when he spotted Axel sitting on one if the several benches surrounding the pond. The senior appeared to be deep in thought, head resting back against the bench, cigarette dangling from his lips, smoke tracing a ladder to the sky. Sora debated whether or not to continue his way to the pond or head back to the main garden. With a sigh, he made his way toward the figure on the bench and took a seat beside him.

After a few minutes of silence, Sora spoke up, "I haven't seen you around much. Whatcha been up to?"

Axel didn't move, "Oh, you know, a little this, that, and the other. Mainly I've been busy with college stuff. I got accepted to the School of the Art Institute of Chicago. I had to go visit there to get some stuff set up. They wanted to see some more of my work."

Sora turned to face Axel, "That's amazing! I would love to be able to go to that school."

Axel just shrugged his shoulders in response. An awkward silence passed between the two boys. Finally, Axel stubbed out his cigarette and turned to look at Sora. "So, you and Riku are back together?"

Sora looked away from Axel's scrutinizing gaze and nodded, "Yeah, it kinda all happened before break."

"Must be nice," Axel sighed. He could tell he was making Sora uncomfortable, but he didn't know what else to talk about. He hoped the other boy would talk more, something to fill the awkward silence.

_God, this is so awkward. I don't know what to say to him. I know I can't leave things like this. There needs to be some sort of closure or SOMETHING, _Sora let out a loud sigh. He turned his gaze back to Axel, who was staring back up at the sky. "I'm sorry, Axel. I-I really don't know what else to say. I mean, you've been a great friend and I've loved talking with you and watching you paint and stuff. I don't want you to hate me or something," he sighed again, "I don't even know what I'm talking about. I'm probably just rambling or whatever."

Axel turned to Sora and smiled. He threw an arm around the boy's neck and pulled him closer. "That's alright, man. I know what you're tryin' to do. That's all that matters. You're just not as eloquent as your boyfriend," he said as moved his arm from Sora's neck to ruffle his hair. After messing up Sora's already messy hair, he draped his arm casually over the boy's shoulders, resting his head against Sora's.

Sora smiled and relaxed in Axel's hold, knowing that everything was going to be okay. "So," he said, breaking the silence (a comfortable one this time), "where're you goin' to live?"

"I've got a friend there already. His name's Reno, and he's got a place over looking Millennium Park, so it's really close. He's been studying Photography and Sculpture for a year there," Axel paused, "My dad's not too happy 'bout me studying art. He sees it as a waste of time. I told him I'm probably going to do Painting and Drawing or maybe Printmedia. I may end up in advertising or something."

"Wow, that's amazing. I wish I had one of your paintings so I can show it to people and tell them that this was done before you were famous," Sora chuckled.

"Hey, that's no problem. I'll give ya something from my exhibition in the school art show. You can pick anything you want," he told Sora with a grin.

Sora grinned, "Thanks a lot!" Suddenly, he looked down at his watch, "Shit! Hey, you goin' to the talent show?"

Axel shrugged his shoulder, "I guess so. Why? Is it starting soon?"

"Yeah, and I promised Riku I'd be in the front. I need to head on over to the Auditorium now. You wanna come with me?" Sora asked.

Axel shrugged again and stood up, "Sure why not."

Sora got up from the bench as well and both made their way out of the garden and to the Auditorium. Lucky for Sora, there weren't that many people inside yet. He and Axel made their way toward the front and sat down a little ways from the center of the stage. There was still about forty minutes before the show actually started, so the boys watched their fellow classmates file into the Auditorium. A few came over to chat with Axel. Sora recognized some of them, but couldn't remember their names.

Eventually, the lights dimmed and everyone took their seats. The house lights turned off and a spot light illuminated the figure of the MC. There was a loud round of applause from the students as the boy made his way to the center of the stage, waving to the crowd as he did so. He lifted his mic to his lips, "Alright everybody, settle down, settle down. Roxas here as your MC of the afternoon. We have an amazing show for you gentlemen. Student Council has chosen the most talented of the students and gathered them here to perform for you today. We have music, stunts, and other acts that'll blow your mind. Now, without further ado, here is Kenny Davis on piano!"

The show had been going on for two hours. There had been several boys playing instruments, a few comedians, some singers, and one amazing contortionist. There had been an intermission halfway through. Sora sat, half paying attention to one kid singing "Wonderwall", wondering when Riku was going on. The boy on stage finished and the audience applauded. Roxas came back on stage, "Alright gentlemen. We are down to our final performance. I'm sure everyone is familiar with this next group of boys. They have been the stars of St. Michael's for their whole high school careers. I give you: Ty, Blake, Tristan, and Riku!" Roxas walked off of the stage and the lights went out. Sora could hear the curtain going up and the sound of a guitar. The audience exploded in cheers. It was still all dark when Riku's husky voice came out from the speakers.

_I want a girl with lips like morphine_

The spotlights came on, bathing the band in yellow light. Riku's fingers worked over his pink and black Gibson.

_  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
And break me down_

The whole audience was out of there seats, cheering. Sora was one of the loudest. He had never heard Riku play or sing like he was.

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight

Riku's eyes, from under his pink bangs, locked on with Sora's as he went into the next verse.

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
I want to feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again

Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I want a girl with lips like morphine  
To knock me out

See I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again.

Riku's eyes never left Sora's as he finished the last note. The lights went out and the audience broke out in thunderous applause and cheers. The curtain came down and the houselights came back on. Everyone began filing out of the Auditorium, making their way to the hall that led to the backstage area. Sora, on the other hand, with a smirk on his face, made his way to Riku's room, planning on rewarding the musician as only a groupie would when he got back.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, the song in this chapter is "Lips Like Morphine" by Kill Hannah. I recommend listening to it, because you can totally picture Riku singing it. At least I could. Umm...I think that's all. The next chapter's going to be the last one. I have been dying to write some other stuff and have started to do so, so I'm going to be taking a break from KH. Do not fear, I'll write more someday soon, I hope. Okay people: as always, reviews are my drug; feed my addiction!


	15. Winding Road

**A Sketch, a Song, and All That Can Happen**

**Summery:** Freshman, Sora, meets senior, Riku, at a prestigious all boys' high school. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, with a little AxelSora later on, Rating is for language and some sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly. Characters are owned by Square Enix…luckies…The song in this chapter is not mine, I'm borrowing it (Chasing Cars) from Snow Patrol.

**A/N: **Okay everybody. Here it is, the last chapter. This sucker was three months in the making. I really have no excuse for why it took so damn long to write. I wasted too much time reading other fanfics, watching anime, getting addicted to new series, and school work. I took a different approach with this chapter. It's done from Sora's point of view. He's totally OOC, but I guess in character for my story. Wow, that was kinda confusing. Okay, on to the story!

* * *

Final Chapter: 

I sit in my assigned area on the bleachers in our small stadium. I take this time to people watch. I look at my fellow freshman, the sophomores, the juniors, and the parents. I heave a sigh. I'm feeling rather melancholy today. Before long, I spot the procession of the faculty and the senior class leaving the main academic building. As they pass where I'm sitting, I search for a flash of silver under black. I spot Riku, dressed in his black cap and gown, and smile, thinking about our encounter last night.

- - -Flashback- - -

I was lying on my bed trying to sleep but failing miserably. My mind can't stop wandering to Riku and what's going to happen between us. He'll be going to college while I'll still be stuck in high school. I covered my face with my hands, sighing loudly. There was a quiet knock on my door. At first I thought I my ears were playing tricks on me. Who would be knocking on my door at 2:00 in the morning? I got up and made my way to the door when I heard the knocking again, slightly louder than the previous time. I was greeted with the sight of a pajama-ed Riku. I stepped out of the way so he could enter my room. We're both silent. I couldn't get over the fact that he came to me. He began giving some sort of explanation, but I wasn't paying much attention. I need to make sure that he was really here. I was overcome by an urge to touch him. I NEEDED him. I needed to feel him close to me. I needed to be reassured that nothing would change. I covered the few feet separating us and pulled him close for a bruising kiss.

My hands moved frantically, trying to remove his tee shirt, his doing the same to mine. Our lips parted for but a moment as we stripped off the rest of each other's clothes. I entwined my hands in his, once again, silver hair. I thought for a brief moment how relieved I was that all of the hair dye eventually washed out. All of my thoughts were interrupted as we somehow collapsed on my bed. I didn't know if I led us there or if he did. All I knew was that I didn't care. I racked my too-short nails down Riku's strong back as he bit my neck.

"You know, this really wasn't the reason I came here," he whispered hotly in my ear, our erections rubbing together, creating wondrous friction that had both panting against the other.

"I don't care," I growled back at him, pulling his hair to kiss him again.

I broke the kiss and moved slightly from under Riku. I reached my hand over the side bed to grab the bottle of oil Riku had stashed somewhere in the mysterious recesses under my bed. He sat back on his heels watching as my hand fumbled around in the dark trying to find the small bottle. Finally, my hand wrapped around the familiar cool glass container. I handed the bottle to Riku as I moved to the foot of my bed. I brought myself to my knees and braced my hands on the footboard.

I heard him unscrew the cap and my nose was filled with the soft scent: patchouli, if I remember correctly. It's one of Riku's favorites. He said that he likes it because he thinks it's what I smell like during sex.

I stole a glance over my shoulder and could make out the outline of him coating his fingers, I think. It's difficult to make out his shape in the dark. I felt one of fingers enter me and I tensed out of reflex. I heard Riku groan softly behind me. He added a second finger followed by a third. I rested my forehead on my hands and began thrusting back against him.

In no time, he removed his fingers and coated his length. I felt his position himself, and then he thrust in all at once. I winced slightly, as always. Riku wrapped his arms around me and whispered hotly into my ear, "Jesus fuckin' Christ. How do you stay this tight?"

I gave him no answer, just began moving my hips in order to send him the message to move. He started a slow pace, too slow for my liking this night. I told him to go faster, to take me harder. I needed this. I needed it rough. I wanted to remember this night. Before long, he was pounding inside of me. I was sure my neighbors could hear, but I didn't really care. I just continued to moan for him to go faster and harder. I think I started to bleed a little and I think I was crying. But nothing else mattered except him. HE was there. HE was the one pounding me into the end of my bed. HE was making me feel this way. HE was going to be leaving me.

I came violently, crying out his name. He followed after two more hard thrusts and collapsed on top of me, panting in my ear. I couldn't get him off me even if I wanted to. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually he pulled out.

"Damn, that was un-fuckin-believable," he paused, "Shit, Sora, are you okay? Jesus, I didn't know I was hurting you. You should have said something," Riku said, clearly concerned.

_Well, that answers the bleeding question, _I thought as he started to clean me off with something, probably some shirt or something I had on the floor. When he was done he took me in his arms and laid both of us down. I adjusted myself within his embrace so I was lying on my stomach, sprawled across Riku's chest, looking up at his face. He took one of his hands and brought it to my face. He rubbed his thumb against my cheekbone, and I leaned into the soft touch.

"Sora, you were crying. Why didn't you tell me to stop or something?" Riku asked, wrapping his other arm around me, holding me tight.

I sighed, "I wasn't really sure if I was crying or not. I wasn't in any pain. It was amazing." Despite what I was saying, I was fighting back tears. _I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to graduate and move away from me. I don't want to never see you again. _I just rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, holding him tight. I fell asleep listening to him sing a soft lullaby, stroking my hair.

In the morning when I woke up, he was gone.

- - -End Flashback- - -

I'm not paying attention to the speeches of the students or even the principle's speech. I'm trying my hardest to keep my mind blank. I really don't want to think of him because I know once I do, I'll start crying. _When did I become such a sap? _They begin calling off names and the boys head up to the podium to receive their diplomas. I clap along with everyone else. When Riku's name is called, a lot of people whistle and cheer. He waves and smiles to everyone as he strides up to shake the principle's hand and accept his diploma. He switches his tassel to the opposite side of his cap and smiles for the photographer. I follow his every move and engrave it into my memory.

Finally, the last name is called. All of the seniors stand and bow and throw their caps into the air. The ceremony's ended. I wait as everyone else hurries down the bleachers to congratulate so-and-so. I make my way down slowly, walking between parents hugging their sons.

Suddenly I feel and arm thrown over my shoulders and see Axel standing behind me, grinning like an idiot. He snaps a photo of the two of us with his digital camera and gives me a hug.

"I'm going to send you a copy of this picture and my address. Come visit me anytime in Chicago," he whispers in my ear. He kisses my cheek and pulls away. He goes off and talks with some of his friends.

I continue weaving my way through the crowd, trying to get back to the main building. That's when I see HIM. He's standing with, what I presume to be, his parents and brother. I try to look away, to pretend I didn't see him, but it's too late. Our eyes meet and he starts heading toward me. All I want to do is run away. I don't want him to say any goodbyes. I just want to remember the Riku of last night. I turn from him and start walking away. I walk as fast as I can, weaving between people, trying to lose him in the crowd. Someone grabs my wrist and I'm enveloped in a death-grip of a hug and a mouthful of silver hair.

Riku holds me too tight, but I don't say anything. I can't say anything. All words die in my throat.

"Did you honestly think that you would get away from me?" Riku asked, smirking.

"A guy can try, can't he?" I retort. He really was NOT making this easy for me. So, I sure as hell won't make it easy for him, and I'm sure as hell not going to cry.

"Sora, are you crying?" Riku's eyebrows are knit in concern.

"FUCK! This was not how this was supposed to go!" I shout. However, it ends up being muffled by Riku's chest. _Shit, I think I'm actually sobbing now. This isn't fair. Why is he doing this to me, torturing me like this?_

He begins to stroke my hair and sing softly in my ear. I'm reminded of last night, the song's the same.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"I'm never going to leave you, Sora. No matter what you think. Even if you turn into a total bastard, which I can see happening," he chuckles and I feel it rumbling through his chest, "I'll still be here."

I reach my arms around his back, smiling into his graduation robe. _I hope so Riku, because I think I love you. _

* * *

**A/N: **Dude, there was fluff...I thought I couldn't write fluff...strange. I originally had a different idea for how the story would end, but as I was writing it kinda had a life of its own. Anyway, this has been one hell of a journey. This was the longest thing I have ever written as well as being my first fanfic. I am such a loser that I even created a playlist on my computer with all of the songs I included throughout the story. Thank you to all of my readers and especially to my reviewers. You guys really helped me out. Thank you everyone! 


End file.
